psifandomcom-20200214-history
Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance, from the Greek words clair (clear) and voyance (vision). Clairvoyance is easily translated as clear vision. This ability is a very big chunk of ESP, also know with the other "clairs" as clairsensing. With this, you not only are able to see ghosts,energy (gravity,magnetism,electricty,etc.), but can see the future and past, and so much more. Clairvoyance is very closely related to precognition and retrocognition, and remote viewing as well. To be able to have this, all it takes is either 1: Opening your third eye, or 2: practicing visualization. People with high visualization skills are more natural at this and grasp it easier and faster. Here's how to open 3rd eye chakra (it's between your eyebrows and has an indigo color): 1. First relax and meditate for 10-15 min. 2. Visualize a bright indigo colored whell or vortex swirling clockwise bettween your eyebrows, glowing very brightly. 3. Focus all your attention onto it. Practice everyday, and you will know its open. or.... How to Imagine/Visualize 1. Just relax and meditate 2. Get a small object and for 30-45 sec. look at all its dimensions and look at all its sides. 3. When times up, close your eyes and try your best to form a mental image in that black space behind your eyelids. It will be hard for some after their first few tries, but if you keep at it for about 2 or so weeks without giving up, you will get it. Now after your third eye is open, try to see your energy through it. Exercises for Clairvoyance Development The exercise is this: visualize yourself holding seven balloons, of the colors red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and indigo. Let the balloons go one by one, beginning with the red balloon. Watch them float up to the blue sky until they disappear before you release the next one. If you’re not used to visualizing, then this exercise could be quite difficult for you at first. You may find it hard to concentrate or it may be difficult for you to visualize vividly or in color. It all depends on how developed your imagination muscles are. Any activity which uses your visual imagination is good for strengthening clairvoyant abilities, because your imagination is the tool that Spirit uses to send you information in the form of images. The more well-oiled your imagination cogs are, the easier it is for spirit to send you clear images. How can you tell the difference between what’s from your imagination and what’s from Spirit? When you receive an image from Spirit, you are not in control. You are not creating the image. It just appears in your mind’s eye without any active participation from you. Another way to open up your clairvoyance: Imagine a third eye, between your eyebrows. Visualize the eyelid on your third eye opening up. All visualization does is set an intention to do something. If you visualize this regularly, you’re putting energy behind your intention to open up your third eye, the centre of your clairvoyant abilities. Mediumship Mediumship is the ability to control, see, and communicate with the dead (Spirits, Ghosts, Demons, Souls). With this someone can create a spiritual blast to attack a foe. Also one can use it as a psychic wave emperasion. One with mediumship has the advantage to help the ghost who's in need of assistance, and understands their story. Exercise 1: Now is a good time for an exercise in dealing with fears. We have tackled quite a few in other parts of this book/course. For now this will focus on fears when it comes to Mediumship. List your top 3 fears. Explore these in depth one at a time. In college when we were doing papers, we had a brainstorming exercise where we took our topic. In this case, one of your top fears, and put it in the center of our page with a circle around it. Coming out from that circle were all the thoughts and ideas we had on our subject, questions that came forward, etc. This process helps to bring out all of these things to be organized and sorted through. This is a great way to start to deal with misgivings/fear etc. "brainstorm" it. Spend 20-30 minutes on this exercise. Don't try to organize your thoughts during the 'brainstorming" segment... that will come later as you review the branches. Do this exercise for each of your top 3, one per day or one per week... Once you have done your first brainstorm, work on sorting through it. Answer any questions that came up, address any fears. Work through this for as long as it takes you to feel you have a good handle on what you've written. Then go to the next one. By the time you reach the end you should have a greater knowledge of yourself, your motivations, concerns, expectations, etc. Category:All Abilities Category:Extrasensory perception Category:Neutral abilities